You've Got to Hide Your Love Away
by Danny Says
Summary: Há um muro de concreto entre nossos lábios, há um muro de Berlim dentro de mim. Tudo se divide, todos se separam. A distância é o que temos em comum. SLASH HPxDM.
1. Capítulo I

**Título**: You've Got to Hide Your Love Away  
><strong>Autora<strong>: Danny Says  
><strong>Completa<strong>: Não  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter e seus parceiros de crime não pertencem à mim, e sim à J.K. Rowling. Não ganho dinheiro com fanfictions, infelizmente ):  
><strong>Avisos<strong>: Contém cenas de homossexualidade e, talvez, sexo explícito mais a frente. Se não gosta ou tem algum tipo de preconceito, sugiro que não leia.  
><strong>Casal:<strong> Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.  
><strong>NA: **Sou minha própria beta, então, caso encontrem erros, me perdoem mil vezes. Bom, esse é minha primeira fanfiction que de fato resolvi completar, então, paciência comigo! O título da fanfiction veio da música homônima composta por John Lennon (tradução: Você tem que esconder seu amor), que me inspirou a fazer essa estória. A sinopse veio de uma música do Engenheiros do Hawaii, com algumas modificações.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

"Malfoy falando." Transpassou a mão esquerda para atender o telefone do outro extremo da mesa, já que a direita rabiscava sua assinatura em uma pilha de intimações que deveria ter entregado no dia anterior. Soltou um lânguido suspiro antes de a voz se pronunciar, e talvez tenha sido por isso que a pessoa que o ligou demorou algo entre dois e três segundos para se pronunciar. Dissera a sua secretária para encaminhar todas as ligações para outro lugar, mas se ela deu ouvidos? Claro que não.

A voz severa do outro lado da linha o fez se aprumar na cadeira imediatamente, lembrando-se da postura correta - costas eretas, qualquer sorriso suspeito disfarçado, cara de quem está trabalhando até o cérebro escorrer pelo nariz - que deveria assumir na presença do Ministro da Magia. Bom, ele não estava ali, mas... Que seja, alguns hábitos eram simplesmente muito difíceis de largar. Umedeceu os lábios.

"Como vai, Sr. Malfoy?" Perguntou bastante cordial. Draco achou que fosse levar alguma advertência por ter atrasado a entrega dos papéis, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Talvez o Ministro sabia que não adiantaria reclamar, pois o loiro não mudaria. Continuava a trabalhar para não ficar entediado, pois ainda tinha uma fortuna considerável para viver deitado com os pés para cima.

"Muito bem. Agradecido." Pigarreou, achou sua voz um tanto quebradiça e fina. Repetiu e dessa vez estava grossa e séria, como a de um genuíno Malfoy.

"Isso é ótimo." Houve um minuto de silêncio em que não se ouviu nada a não ser o barulho de respirações no fone, o Ministro certamente precisava de um 'e você, como está?' para continuar a conversa. Isso não incomodava Malfoy nem um pouco. Muito pelo contrário, até gostava de sentir as pessoas desconfortáveis por essa sua falta de consideração. "Bem, Sr. Malfoy, queira perdoar minha aspereza, mas preciso ser breve." Recomeçou no mesmo tom e Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Largou a caneta em um canto qualquer e pousou o queixo na palma da mão agora desocupada, dando-o um suporte. Não estava tão interessado assim e até revirou os olhos, agradecendo por não ter alguém para dá-lo um puxão de orelha pela insolência.

"Sim, fale."

"O Ministério fará uma pequena confraternização, por assim dizer, para funcionários e convidados amanhã. Compareça, é sempre caloroso ver os camaradas mais informalmente, não?" A afirmação fez Draco rir pelo nariz, e concordou com um rápido 'certamente que sim'. Todos seus amigos estavam mortos, mas sim, vamos lá, sempre é bom esfregar seu sucesso na cara de alguns muggles de departamentos mais bobinhos. O Ministro prosseguiu com alguns comentários desinteressantes sobre qualquer coisa sem importância. Ouviu-o comentar sobre seu trabalho excelente no Ministério e como as pessoas estavam passando a ignorar a Marca Negra em seu braço, coisas do tipo. Concordava com murmúrios esporádicos, não estava muito atento. O Ministro podia até pedir toda sua fortuna para gastar com torradas e ainda assim, responderia um desleixado 'unrum'. Não estavam nem no mesmo planeta, quando mais separados por apenas alguns milhares quilômetros de fios telefônicos. Estranhou apenas o fato estar em uma ligação com um bruxo. Costumavam se comunicar por cartas, mas relevou.

"Ministro, dentre os convidados..." Disse quanto, finalmente, o Ministro parou de falar. Pausou por uns milésimos de segundos, para ponderar se devia ou não tocar no nome de Harry Potter. Resolveu que não ligava para o que Kingsley Shacklebolt fosse achar. Além do mais, caso dissesse "nada, esqueça", passaria a imagem de quem mede palavras. E ele não media, não tão descaradamente. "Potter não vai, certo?" Falou firme para camuflar a hesitação de sua voz quando começou a pergunta. O Ministro se calou por uns segundos. Harry Potter era uma nome de peso no mundo mágico, ele deveria ser o convidado de honra. Mas desde que tivera Lily, quase não saía mais de casa para eventos sociais.

"Acredito que todos os funcionários irão, Sr. Malfoy. Não tenho certeza, mas deixemos as desavenças de lado por um momentinho, sim?" Sugeriu o Ministro e o queixo de Draco foi parar nos pés. Então Potter também trabalhava no Ministério? Por Deus, como não soubera disso antes? Tudo bem, não costumava ficar escutando as conversas alheias pelos corredores, mas estava pasmo por não ter ouvido comentários sobre o famoso Harry Potter trabalhar no Ministério da Magia. As bruxinhas atrevidas estariam se descabelando por causa da presença do bruxo lá, com certeza teria notado esse tipo de alvoroço, mesmo não querendo. Ah, mas... Claro, não havia pensado nessa hipótese. Para os outros, Potter e Malfoy continuavam sendo inimigos notáveis, e por isso, quem sabe, as pessoas estavam tentando manter o fato de os dois trabalharem no mesmo departamento por baixo dos panos. Daí tudo fluiria calmamente, como é de ser, e todos trabalhariam em paz. Malfoy se sentiu extremamente insultado com isso. Afinal, era um adulto responsável e maduro, crescido o suficiente para deixar no passado o que aconteceu no passado — ou disposto a tentar. Engoliu o coração, que saiu do peito e lhe foi à boca ao saber da notícia. Assentiu sem se abalar.

As festinhas estúpidas do Ministério costumavam ser cheias demais para encontrar o certo homem de óculos redondos e cicatriz esquisita na testa a quem dedicou toda sua adolescência, mas não se podia negar que havia uma boa porcentagem de se esbarrarem servindo ponche, ou pegarem o mesmo par de talheres sem perceberem, ou seus olhares se cruzarem por alguma obra do destino, ou, ou, ou... Eram infinitas possibilidades. Além de um possível contato com o bruxo que estava tentando, a todo custo, esquecer, podia ainda ter que ser simpático com algum amante-de-muggles novato desavisado de sua arrogância. Por algum motivo, todos sentiam que podiam chegar perto de Draco Malfoy. Nessas horas, odiava não ter mais a fama de mau caráter que tinha na escola ou alguns anos depois da guerra. A Marca Negra continuava em seu braço, mas todos achavam que só estava ali por não existir meios de tirá-la. Balançou a cabeça levemente, como que para despertar de seus devaneios, e só então percebeu o burburinho em seu ouvido. Era Shacklebolt, exaltado na conversa. Brigava com alguém que Draco não conseguiu identificar, e pouco se importava. Voltou a atenção para o homem no telefone e, por sorte, pegou algo do que ele falava e teve como respondê-lo quando ele o pediu uma opinião. Suspirou e respondeu polidamente, mas queria logo desligar e descansar um pouco.

"No Ministério será, então." Tentou por fim na conversa ao voltar com o assunto original da ligação. Sabia como mostrar estar incomodado sem ser óbvio demais, coisa que aprendera com a mãe. Ela, sim, era uma mulher de classe que deveria ser muito bem valorizada.

"Isso, Sr. Malfoy. A festa começa às sete." Anunciou.

"Parece ótimo." Concordou inabalado, mas profundamente irritado e, ao mesmo tempo, ansioso. "Bem, tenho alguns compromissos agora, senhor" Pôs fim a conversa e ele novamente pediu uma confirmação da presença de Draco. Ele, com certa arrogância e impaciência, pensou que ia caso o Ministro parasse de importuná-lo, não estava a fim de bancar o educado e polido. No entanto, apenas disse que adorava demais essas reuniões animadíssimas e que não perderia uma delas por nada nesse mundo. Falou mesmo, e encharcou suas palavras com um sarcasmo ferino. Desligou o telefone e passou a mão nos cabelos quase sem cor, tentando voltar a realidade. Harry Potter no Ministério da Magia. Quem diria... Draco correu os dedos pelos números e discou o número de sua mais que conhecida secretária.

"Traga algo para minha dor de cabeça. E seja rápida." Disse rudemente e sem qualquer educação, tão logo escutou o barulho do telefone saindo do gancho.

"Pois não!" Falou a voz fina e alegre. "Algo mais? Uns biscoitos, um café..." Sua voz ficou mais baixa e cúmplice, quase um sussurro atrevido. "Ou uma coisa mais mágica, como uns-"

"Cale-se!" Vociferou antes que a menina começasse a tagarelar feito uma perfeita idiota. Tinha contratado a ex-namorada por falta de pessoal qualificado. Não que ela fosse qualificada, mas se esforçava para agradá-lo e servia como seu saco de pancadas. Sempre ali para fazê-lo feliz!

"Desculpe, eu não quis..." Começou com uma voz chorosa.

"Basta. Deixe na mesa ao lado da porta e se fizer barulho, vá pra casa e não se incomode em voltar." Bateu o telefone no gancho e se desmontou na cadeira, para logo depois se ajeitar novamente e apertar 'redial'.

"Escritório do Sr. Mal-"

"E diga a Astoria que vou levá-la para jantar hoje. Nove e meia." Interrompeu a saudação da moça. "Mande-a ficar bem bonita pra mim." E, dessa vez, desligou mesmo. Tirou a gravata que parecia mais asfixiá-lo e também o paletó, jogando ambas as peças em um canto qualquer da sala. Astoria era um ótima companhia e gostava bastante de conversar com ela, não era uma má ideia desperdiçar uma ou duas horas de seu dia com a adorável moça. Além do mais, era a única que conseguia acalmá-lo quando tudo ao seu redor só parecia mantê-lo puto da vida. Astoria simplesmente diria que se Draco não sabia que Potter também trabalhava no Ministério até hoje, nada ira mudar de agora em diante. Só que Draco não estava certo disso. Merda, não iria parar de pensar no fato de Harry ter estado perto dele por sabe-se lá quanto tempo sem ele nem ao menos perceber. Não estava acreditando que o famoso por sua gentileza e integridade Harry Potter seria capaz de jogar fora tão simplesmente a pessoa que namorou durante a escola.

_Mas e se Potter estiver me evitando e não quiser falar comigo? Ele pode ter pedido para ninguém falar dele pra mim._

Não havia cogitado essa possibilidade, seu ego não suportaria nem pensar no quão ridículo isso soava. Havia esquecido que foi _ele_, Draco Malfoy, o cara que levou o pé na bunda. Que era _ele_ que não tinha mais valor. Que havia sido_ ele_, e só_ ele_, a pessoa sofreu com a porcaria do rompimento. Afinal, Potter arranjara outra pessoa tão rápido que Draco ainda estava se recuperando do choque de ter sido chutado, não esperava saber em menos de um dia que tinha sido, como se não bastasse, trocado. Pela Weasel fêmea, porque pouca desgraça não tem graça. Se sua existência era apenas uma mancha no passado do perfeito Harry Potter, não sabia, mas desejava do fundo do coração que fosse mais do que apenas algo que ele estava tentando apagar da memória. Ou talvez nem quisesse isso de verdade, só estava preocupado com sua auto-estima. Ser esquecido por Potter não faria mal a seu coração de modo algum, apenas ao seu muro de egoísmo e auto-absorção, e sempre havia gente para lamber seus pés e inflar seu ego. Sentiu-se melhor com essa hipótese, mesmo sabendo que era uma mentira deslavada. Mas o que quer que acontecesse, Draco estava feliz por ter uma vida a qual voltar, ao contrário do que ocorreu no colegial. Astoria nem sequer suspeitava do envolvimento de seu marido com o bruxo Potter anos e anos atrás, e mesmo que os dois quisessem reviver os tempos de glória, Malfoy não perderia muito caso fosse chutado novamente pelo Testa Partida. Levaria um tempo para apanhar os cacos de sua cara do chão, e também seria difícil consertar o buraco do peito ao ter seu coração arrancado para ser pisoteado. Mas, por Merlin e todos os magos, era Draco Malfoy. E Malfoys nunca, nunca se deixavam abater.

E Potter que se explodisse. Não precisava de sentimentalismo Gryffindor em sua vida, quanto mais o senso de honra e ética do bruxo mais poderoso e famoso do mundo, blá blá blá, coisa e tal. Mesmo que os momentos com Harry tivessem sido ótimos, seria injusto dizer o contrário, havia sim situações nas quais tudo o que queria era puxá-lo pela gravata e meter-lhe um soco certeiro bem no meio daqueles estupidamente atraentes olhos verdes. Brigava com ele mais do que bebia água, quase sem exageros. Não havia um dia sem um bate boca, e isso o estressava com tanta eficácia que teria rugas antes de chegar aos 20 anos.

_Mas o sexo de reconciliação era..._

Paft. Draco deu um sonoro tapa na testa, não devia estar pensando na porcaria do sexo de reconciliação (que era o melhor. Merda, brigava com o bruxo só para isso!), e sim no quão estúpido Potter conseguia ser de vez em quando. Tinha a mania de fingir se afetar pelo modo como Draco o mandava para seu quarto depois de terem feito coisas erradas, sentindo-se só um mero gigolô. E também da exigência de tomar café da manhã nos fins de semana com Malfoy, escondidos mais pela reputação do loiro do que por sua própria. E como esquecer, Harry lembrava de todas as datas idiotas e esquecíveis, aquelas que ninguém nunca se dá ao esforço de lembrar, e as comemorava. O dia do primeiro encontro. O dia da primeira transa. E, claro, a porra do dia em que Draco, em apenas dois gloriosos segundos, pediu H. Potter em namoro. Certo, Malfoy riu feito um maníaco depois, se achando um completo bicha, mas o valor do pedido era o mesmo.

Que seja. Draco decidiu que não iria se importar com o fato de ter descoberto apenas há alguns minutos que Harry trabalhava com ele todo esse tempo. Se Potter casualmente o chamasse para beber alguma coisa, iria, mas só por cordialidade, para mostrar que o que sofreu naquela época, já tinha esquecido. Não falaria nada agradável, seria mais arrogante que nunca, o cortaria milhões de vezes e diria o quão feliz estava agora. Se o bruxo moreno se afastasse depois de toda essa encenação, bem, melhor ainda, também não queria se desestabilizar por causa de uma paixonite que durou só uns... 20 anos. Harry Potter sairia por baixo disso tudo. Sairia sim.

_Merda, merda, merda._

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Fim do primeiro capítulo! Obrigada por lerem, e caso eu receba reviews, o próximo capítulo sai em... 10 dias? É, acho que 10 dias. Obrigada de novo!<p> 


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo sem beta ):

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Draco aparatou no local marcado para a recepção faltando uma hora e meia para o fim da festa, lá pelas nove e alguma coisa, e este não podia ser pior. Era uma casinha dúplex em uma rua que ele nunca vira antes, onde poderia usar a Rede de Flú para aparecer no Ministério. Tudo bem que, ali, só daria seu nome e fim de conversa, mas não custava nada usar algum feitiço que deixasse o local mais elegante, mais digno de alguém como ele. Podia enxergar sem esforço a fiação elétrica e estava quase certo que o segundo andar se juntaria com o térreo em questão de segundos, bem na sua cabeça. Já dentro daquela espelunca, andou rapidamente até a mesa no fim do salão, desviando das tábuas soltas, e sentiu os sorrisos dos bruxos ali morrendo a cada passo que dava e se fazia visível. Feliz ou infelizmente, isso o trazia uma paz de espírito sem tamanho.

"Weasley." Malfoy cumprimentou assim que o reconheceu, usando um tom tão, mas tão arrogante que chegava a ser quase ácido e ferino. Inclinou a cabeça um centímetro para frente e sorriu sarcástico para o rapaz ruivo, que revirou os olhos disfarçadamente.

"Malfoy." Ele se levantou cordialmente e acenou com a cabeça sob os olhares da esposa, que o havia acotovelado para ser mais gentil. Era Malfoy, certo, mas estavam crescidos e com filhos. Além do mais, educação nunca matou ninguém. Nem a falta dela, é claro, afinal, Draco continuava vivo; pensamentos do ruivo. Ron estendeu a mão e ele até que poderia ter apertado-a, mas simplesmente olhou para a mão erguida do ruivo e enfiou as suas dentro do bolso. O rapaz de cabelos cor de fogo viu que tentar ser educado era apenas esforço inútil quando se tratava de Malfoy e girou seus calcanhares para pegar a prancheta com o nome dos convidados e suas fotos dinâmicas na mesa. Estava prestes a tirar a caneta do bolso, mas um comentário o interrompeu. Draco havia acompanhado todo o movimento com o olhar e uma coisa muito peculiar saltou em sua visão.

"Ronald Weasley, há uma varinha em seu bolso ou você só está muito, _muito _feliz em me ver?" Comentou Draco debochado, com o canto dos lábios repuxados em um sorriso superior. Ron, que até então estava atento demais vasculhando o bolso traseiro com a ponta dos dedos, olhou para Draco por baixo dos cílios, sem entender, e ele apontou um dedo para baixo. No mesmo instante, seguiu o a direção e notou que seu zíper estava aberto, dando um volume estranho onde não havia coisa alguma.

"Nossa, tão maduro quanto um garoto de oito anos." Alfinetou Ron vermelho como um tomate, correndo para o balcão enquanto fechava seu zíper e sentando-se ao lado de Hermione, que lançava um olhar matador para Malfoy. Seus olhos estavam semi abertos, ameaçadores, e ela balançava a cabeça em negação. Draco se abanou com uma das mãos e, com a outra, abriu o paletó, fingindo que a moça deixava o ambiente cem graus mais quente com aqueles olhares faiscantes.

"Granger-Weasel, prazer revê-la também, mas sou muito bem casado." Ergueu a mão com o anel dourado no anelar. "Melhor conter sua esposa, cabeça-de-fósforo." Falou de um jeito inocente e afetado, como se de fato tivesse recebido um flerte, e ela murmurou algo que ele não conseguiu entender. Era uma azaração, e se deu conta disso quando algum dos setenta irmãos de Ron a acalmou um pouco e ela desistiu. Antes de se retirar, ouviu alguns 'não suporto esse riquinho metido!', 'ele nem devia estar aqui!' e 'ainda pego esse desgraçado. E quando eu acabar, os cabelos deles vão estar vermelhos de sangue!'. O último comentário o fez rir por dentro, afinal, o Weasley-mor, Ron, não tinha colhões nem para dá-lo um peteleco. Não mais, ou não com todos ali, ou não com sua habilidade com a varinha. O desastrado ainda devia estar tirando de debaixo da língua as lesmas que vomitou quando falhou em azará-lo anos e anos atrás, no primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts.

Sentindo-se renovado, Malfoy deu uma ajeitada toda especial na gravata borboleta e entrou na chama verde que se acendera na lareira. Calmamente, reapareceu no salão principal do Ministério. Xingar a sangue-ruim e seu marido banana sempre o deixava alguns anos mais novo e melhorava seu humor. Para quê cremes faciais se tinha sarcasmo e vítimas? Após ignorar os flashes e mais flashes que pipocaram com sua chegada, caminhou até a mesa do Ministro e o cumprimentou cordial, sem muito rodeio. Ouviu comentários sobre estar bastante elegante e agradeceu. Sem se arriscar a ter que conversar com todos ali, deu uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer e se retirou. Só então, depois de ter andado para longe da bancada do Ministro, percebeu que não tinha muito pra onde ir, já que só havia idiotinhas medrosos se encolhendo em suas cadeiras, rezando a Merlin para Draco não se sentar com eles.

_Também não quero sentar com vocês, criaturas desprezíveis_, desdenhou Draco, fazendo uma expressão de nojo e repuxando o canto do lábio superior para cima. A família Weasley continuava responsável pela recepção de quem chegava e não estava ali. Quase ninguém que conhecia estava, na verdade, e odiou ter tanto zé-ninguém ao seu redor. Preferia estar rodeado de sangue-ruins e muggles, por Merlin!

Arrependendo-se profundamente de ter ido àquela palhaçada sem tamanho apinhada de gente cujo nome nem sabia, só restou rumar para o lugar no qual sempre terminava indo, não importava o que acontecesse: o bar, mas é claro. Sentou-se num banco afastado dos de outras pessoas e despachou alguns repórteres que o importunavam com perguntas idiotas para revistas de adolescentes, como a cor real de seus cabelos (Tingidos ou naturais? Eis a questão. Esse, para as adolescentes fãs do eterno Slytherin, era o Maior Mistério do Mundo Mágico.) ou sua música favorita, ou se Scorpius estava solteiro (coisa que nem o próprio Draco sabia). Perguntas fúteis que interessavam apenas a garotas fúteis... E a alguns garotos também.

Até então, estava fitando sem esperanças a estante de bebidas, de costas a pista de dança. Não havia nada que ultrapassasse 50 libras, o que era profundamente irritante (bebida de pobre, era só o que faltava!), mais ainda do que o fato de tudo ali ser muggle. Estava no Ministério na Magia, mas nada não era nem remotamente mágico. Resolveu se virar para dar uma olhada no salão, pois estava quase achando que suas esperanças em passar o resto da festa enchendo a cara quase não existiam mais. Ao ver Pansy Parkinson andando em sua direção, ou melhor, desfilando em sua direção, repensou rápido feito um raio e pediu uma bebida cujo nome não soava decente com seu sotaque inglês, uma tal de _caipirinha _(álcool, limão, açúcar, o que será que tinha mais?) e bebeu-a num só gole. Não lhe foi fácil fazer a goela aceitar uma coisa muggle, afinal, era... Muggle, oras, mas precisava de algo bem forte e sabia que bebidas estrangeiras eram quase álcool puro. Sentiu-se mais leve quando terminou e pediu outra dose daquela coisa.

"Draco!" Anunciou, sentando-se no banco desajeitada. Sendo estreito e alto e seu vestido curto e grudado ao corpo, sentar ali era quase uma missão impossível, mas ela conseguiu com certo esforço. O olhar de Draco ricocheteou para o decote dela e, aprovando-o mentalmente, voltou o rosto para a moça.

"Esqueceu de dizer a Astoria que eu queria jantar com ela, Pansy?" Perguntou Draco direto ao ponto, com um tom que dizia 'eu sei o que você fez' e ela soltou o som abafado de surpresa.

"Não, Draquinho! Ela disse que não ia." Disse relutante, as mãos unidas do colo e o rosto abaixado, pedindo desculpas silenciosamente. Draco revirou os olhos, sentindo uma pontada de dor de cabeça, e levou as mãos às temporas.

"E por quê ela não iria?" Draco falou imperial e muito sarcástico. Ela não tinha muita escolha, e deixá-lo esperando em um restaurante era uma afronta. Será que ela não tinha o mínimo de bom-senso?

"Sra. Malfoy disse que não quer que _eu_ convide, e sim o _senhor._" Apontou para si mesma e depois para o loiro. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e se perguntou desde quando a esposa ligava para isso. Devia ficar feliz só pelo fato de estar sendo convidada para um jantar com um Malfoy, não se incomodar quem diabos repassou o convite. "Acho que ela está com ciúmes..." Pensou um pouco alto demais e cobriu a boca com as mãos rapidamente, como se tivesse falado besteira.

"Ciúmes?" Draco riu para si mesmo. Besteira, de fato. Quem era Pansy Parkinson para causar ciúmes numa mulher do calibre de Astoria? Ridículo. Ela ergueu os ombros e os relaxou, dizendo que não sabia. "Ciúmes. Claro."

"Acho que ela só estava ocupada... Aliás, Draquinho, por que ela não está com você?" Pansy notou que estavam falando da mulher, mas ela não estava por ali em nenhum lugar.

"Quem se importa?" Deu de ombros. "Deve estar com Scorpius, ele pegou uma doença muggle e ela não quis deixá-lo sozinho no hospital." Fez um som com o ar, como se aquilo fosse besteira e balançou a cabeça.

"Nossa, espero que ele esteja bem! Quantos anos ele tem?" Piscou interessada.

"O suficiente para Astoria não precisar acompanhá-lo no melhor hospital de Londres." Disse Draco e Pansy concordou com a cabeça. Alguns segundos depois, estalou o dedo olhou para o loiro esperta.

"Por acaso é pneumo... Pneu... Pneumonia?" Perguntou ela curiosa.

"Acho que sim. Por que?"

"É a mesma doença que o filho do senhor Potter pegou alguns dias atrás." Ela apertou os lábios de modo que ficassem apenas uma linha rosada e meneou a cabeça positivamente. Draco soltou um grunhido de quem sabe das coisas.

"Harry Potter. O que você acha dele, já que tocamos no assunto?" Perguntou como quem não quer nada, assoprando as unhas entediado.

"O que tem ele, Draquinho?" Pansy inclinou a cabeça com as sobrancelhas unidas em uma expressão confusa, se perguntando o motivo de Draco estar interessado em Potter. Talvez fosse no filho dele, já que sabia que os meninos eram amigos em Hogwarts.

"Nada." Respondeu calmamente. "Minha mulher gosta de Ginevra. De Potter também." Desconversou.

"Ele é bem legal mesmo." Assentiu e olhou para os lados, procurando assunto. "Ele trabalha no Ministério, sabia?" Disse ela animadíssima com um tom de conspiração.

"Sério? Não, não sabia." Mentiu no mesmo tom e ela abriu a boca espantada.

"Nossa, querido!" Exclamou ela e olhou ainda surpresa para o loiro, que esperou uma continuação que não veio. Ergueu uma mão e girou o indicador em elipses verticais, pedindo-a pra continuar.

"Você trabalha diretamente com ele, Pansy? Afinal, você sabe que o filho dele adoeceu."

"Não diretamente, sou _sua_ secretária, querido." Correu o indicador pelo braço de Draco e ele empurrou a mão dela para longe. "O que ouvi foram boatos da secretária _dele_." Concluiu chateada por sua técnica infalível de sedução ter falhado.

"Sim. Mas já falou com ele?" Draco não a olhava diretamente para não, mesmo sendo um grande mentiroso, dar sinais que se importava. Com o canto dos olhos, observava os movimentos da mulher.

"Ah, Draquinho..." Suspirou. "Já, mas não muito, ele é tão caladão!" Ponderou olhando para os lados, procurando por aquele de quem falava. Não achando, voltou-se para Draco, que a olhava curioso.

"Suponho que sim. Ele continua tão estupidamente... Gryffindor?"

"Como assim?"

"Gryffindor, Pansy, não seja estúpida. Irritante com toda sua ética e simpatia." Especificou com os dedos e colocou a língua pra fora, enojado. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Pansy durante dois segundos, mas no intervalo de um olhar, ela cobriu e se virou envergonhadíssima de alguma coisa.

"Juro que se te incomodasse tanto," Começou um homem cuja voz grossa Draco reconheceu, e ele congelou como se tivesse visto uma aparição satânica. Terminou a bebida rapidamente e se virou, deparando com duas orbes verdes que o olhavam sérias. "teria sido simpático e ético com mais afinco." Sorriu sarcástico.

"Potter?" Perguntou confuso, a voz rouca como quem acaba de tossir. Era a bebida, descendo arranhando por sua garganta. Balançou a cabeça ligeiramente e fechou a cara em uma carranca. "O que você quer, Testa Partida?"

Pansy, que até então estava observando tudo encantada com o reencontro dos dois, mas ao mesmo tempo terrivelmente envergonhada por ter rido de Potter, deslizou como uma cobra do banco que estava para longe dos dois, o suficiente para que pudesse escutá-los sem parecer metida. Draco se levantou e cruzou os braços no peito imponente, revirando os olhos pelo fato de Parkinson ser tão boba. Mantinha distância do salvador-de-todos-nós e passava os dias grudada feito chiclete em um ex comensal da morte. O quão paradoxal isso soava? Potter pensou exatamente a mesma coisa enquanto via a garota correndo para longe.

"Conversar." Disse finalmente, inconscientemente copiando a posição de Draco.

"Não tenho nada pra falar com você." Draco usou um tom imperial e superior, com uma pequena irritação presente. Harry suspirou e pressionou a ponte do nariz, cansado.

"Mas eu, sim. E se fosse agora, eu te agradeceria imensamente."

"Ouça, Potter, não tenho tempo pra isso." Interrompeu. Com um gesto de cabeça, se despediu e caminhou para longe, mas a mão do moreno em seu braço o deteu. Ele se virou com extrema impaciência e ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhos fixos na mão intrusa. Harry o soltou, mas isso não fez com que o loiro tirasse os olhos do lugar onde Harry o tocara. Momentos depois, encarou o moreno.

"Mas tem tempo para beber sozinho aqui como um perfeito idiota?" Provocou entredentes, os olhos perfurando os de Draco. Não que ele fosse desviar o olhar, isso nunca. Franziu a testa e se aproximou de Harry.

"Tem ideia de quantos repórteres estão nos espionando nesse exato momento enquanto você faz sua cena escandalosa, Gryffindor?" Perguntou quase em um sussurro no ouvido de Potter. O fato de ter sido virado tão bruscamente por Potter dava margem a muitas especulações.

"Espero que você não esteja nervoso, Slytherin." O hálito quente, juntamente com a voz sussurrada, causou arrepios em Draco e ele afastou o moreno pelos ombros. Por algum motivo, estava sendo uma incômoda sensação de formigamento no braço, mais especificamente onde Harry o tocou. Sentiu alívio em colocar mais pressão ali e deixou a mão cair ao lado do corpo para depois acomodá-la no bolso.

"Não, nem um pouco." Draco falou com calma demais, mas agora compartilhava do sorriso sarcástico, e isso deixava Harry extremamente nervoso. "Anda, fala."

"Podemos ir à algum lugar?" Sugeriu com o tom de voz mais ameno

"Estamos em algum lugar." Fez um largo gesto com as mãos e Harry torceu a boca em uma expressão irritadiça. Sentou-se e cruzou as pernas elegantemente, deliciando-se com as expressões do moreno.

"_Outro _lugar. Qual é, precisamos mesmo de todas essas preliminares só para uma simples conversa?"

"Um Malfoy precisa ser um Malfoy, afinal de contas." Deu de ombros falando para a bebida cintilante que segurava.

"Ser Malfoy não te cansa? Devia dar um tempo pra, você sabe, espairecer."

"Era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo antes de você me importunar." Esclareceu. "Bebendo um drinque muggle indecente e conversando com Pansy Parkinson."

"Conversando? Falando mal de mim, você quer dizer."

"Você deveria se surpreender se fosse o contrário, Potter." Por estar mais do que certo, Harry concordou ligeiramente com a cabeça. Com outras pessoas, Draco cuspia veneno e falava horrores sobre o moreno, sendo mentira ou não. O importante era humilhá-lo. Incomodado com o silêncio, Draco ergueu o olhar e também uma sobrancelha. "Então?"

"Ainda quero sair daqui com você, oras." Riu ligeiramente.

"Em outras circunstâncias, eu até aceitaria seu tão atraente convite." Falou Draco com um tom safado, e Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas. Deixou escapar um leve ruído de surpresa, e mais outro quando Draco bebeu o drinque com movimentos lentos e sensuais e passou a língua pelos lábios ao finalizar. Tal gesto poderia apertar as calças de muitos heteros, quem sabe até de Harry Potter. "Mas como não somos 20 anos mais jovens e em uma boate, vou passar."

"Você não está entendendo, Malfoy. Eu _preciso_ falar com você." Falou Harry severo. Draco ergueu as mãos em um gesto de desespero, derrotado, e fechou os olhos para um longo suspiro. Ao abri-los, a explosão azul-gelo fez Potter desviar seus olhos dos dele.

"Você já comeu?" Perguntou sem expressão alguma em seu rosto e com o indicador deslizando pela boca do copo preguiçosamente.

"Comer?" Perguntou Harry debilmente, atordoado com a mudança súbita de humor e opinião do loiro.

"Comida, Potter. Já comeu alguma coisa ou não?" Esclareceu irritado e arrematou com uma lânguida revirada de olhos. Harry negou com a cabeça rapidamente. "Você não disse que queria sair? Vamos sair, então."

Harry negou com a cabeça e disse que não comia desde o almoço. Draco sorriu.

"E há quanto tempo você não come comida italiana?"

"Dois dias?"

"E comida italiana na Itália?" Dito isso, Draco pegou o moreno pelo braço e o puxou para um lugar mais reservado, de modo que pudesse aparatar com ele para um restaurante qualquer sem chamar atenção. Entretanto, Harry fez um pouco mais de força para trás e soltou o braço calmamente, para que ninguém visse. Com a voz branda, disse:

"Não. Um restaurante não é lugar para conversar, principalmente com o seu gênio." Balançou uma das mãos na frente do corpo do loiro demonstrativamente, com um vestígio de desdém. Draco cruzou os braços com uma sobrancelha erguida, exigindo uma explicação com o olhar. Harry, que entendia toda a linguagem corporal de Draco mais do que ele próprio, se adiantou antes que o loiro abrisse a boca. "Você é irritadiço, não é segredo, não quero um loiro pendurado no meu pescoço no meio do restaurante."

"Gosto mais de machucar verbalmente, Potter. Ainda mais com platéia." Começou a se afastar de Potter. Antes, lançou um olhar de convite para que ele o acompanhasse em um drinque. "Venha."

"Não. Vamos para a minha casa." Impôs Harry com um tom de voz superior e agarrou o braço de Draco.

Novamente, o toque causou uma extremamente irritante sensação de calor e ele até abriu a boca para reclamar, ou aconselhá-lo a parar de detê-lo segurando-o pelo braço, mas fechou-a ao se dar conta que a seriedade com a qual Harry levava o assunto era genuína. Dando de ombros, Draco deixou o moreno levá-lo para onde quisesse.

* * *

><p>Gente, agradeço MESMO pelos reviews, vocês me deixaram muito feliz. Então, eu quero responder todos e vou, o problema é que estou sem computador (o que significa que escrevi o capítulo todo pelo celular, omg) e é difícil fazer tudo pelo cel. Planejei a fanfiction para ter 8 capítulos + epílogo e vou tentar me manter nesse número.<p>

Ah, e esse capítulo não ficou como eu gostaria, mimi. Sempre fico sob pressão quando vejo que pessoas que eu admiro muito comentam em alguma fic minha ):

Obrigada a todos e espero que, mesmo assim, gostem!

P.s: Desculpem a demora para postar, minhas aulas começaram e tive que estudarrrrrr.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Assim que aparataram no apartamento de Harry, Malfoy permaneceu alguns instantes ainda abraçado no corpo do moreno. Aquele maldito perfume era tão gostoso que podia ficar ali por uma eternidade, mas assim que Potter pigarreou, voltou ao seu costumeiro eu e soltou o corpo dele. Fingiu que nada tinha acontecido e começou a caminhar pela sala de estar, desviando dos eventuais carrinhos e bonecos que encontrava pelo caminho. Tropeçou num caminhão de bombeiros, desequilibrou-se e Harry correu para segurá-lo pelo braço.

_Esse cara não cansa de me tocar!_ pensou consigo mesmo, tentando se convencer de tudo fora premeditado para que Harry pudesse ficar sempre em contato com o belo, alto e esguio, além de muito charmoso e aristocrático, claro, corpo de Draco Malfoy. Não era bem assim que as coisas estavam acontecendo, mas que seja, sua imaginação era o que importava.

"Cuidado, você não cabe nessa ambulância." Harry ergueu o carrinho de brinquedo numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo entre os dois, porém, Malfoy apenas sorriu falsamente e rolou os olhos. Sempre um estraga-prazeres, mas não é como se ele tivesse esperado reação diferente.

"Engraçado." comentou rapidamente enquanto se inclinava para checar o armário de bebidas do bruxo moreno. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto do loiro quando encontrou uma garrafa de um uísque caríssimo que adorava desde que aprendera a engolir sem fazer caretas. Potter não tinha gosto pra mulheres, casas, mobília ou amigos, mas sabia muito bem escolher o seu homem (dã) e seu uísque. "E aí, não precisava falar comigo?" perguntou e, usando magia, abriu a garrafa e fez dois copos flutuarem até a mesa que se sentara. Antes, limpou a boca do seu com um lenço que tirou do bolso. Sabe-se lá que bocas tinham bebido daquele copo.

"Preciso." concordou Potter e serviu dois dedos do uísque para ele e iria servir a mesma quantidade para Malfoy, mas ele segurou a mão de Potter até que faltasse apenas dois dedos para o copo ficar cheio, exatamente o contrário. Harry o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e ele deu de ombros.

"Você não me deixou ficar bêbado na festa, então vou ficar aqui." bebeu num só gole até a metade do copo e limpou a garganta. Harry franziu o cenho, irritado.

"Então, é um assunto muito delicado, e eu preciso da sua total compreensão. Está me escutando, Malfoy?" perguntou Harry, esfregando as mãos tenso. O loiro balançou a cabeça em afirmação e tomou outro gole menor.

"Como você sabe, eu e Ginny vamos nos separar."

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

"Mas que pena. É como dizer, né? Sorte em salvar o mundo, azar no amor." inclinou-se sobre a mesa e deu uma batidinha pseudo-amigável no ombro de Harry.

"Posso sentir a sua pena." ironizou Harry e Draco deu de ombros, ainda muito sorridente. "E ela quer tirar os meus filhos."

"Ginny má. Muito má." Draco encenou um biquinho e tomou outro gole. Harry sentiu-se impaciente.

"E eu não posso permitir isso. É por isso que eu quero que você..." Harry inspirou fundo e Draco ergueu uma única sobrancelha. Rapidamente, como se as palavras fossem uma batata quente, jogou tudo de uma vez. "meajudeaficarcomeles. E conversar com o juiz, você é bom nessas coisas."

Malfoy não pôde evitar senão cuspir a bebida que tomava e bater no peito algumas vezes para não engasgar.

"Como é, Potter?" perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida e o maior sorriso do mundo estampado na cara. Harry estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços na cadeira. Não era tão engraçado assim.

"Eu preciso que você testemunhe a meu favor no meu divórcio com Ginny. Quer que eu desenhe?" repetiu mais sério, de modo que Draco entendesse que precisava de sua ajuda, não que ele apenas zoasse com sua cara.

"Não, essa parte eu entendi. Quero um retroceder é na parte que você me pede pra subornar o juiz. Como você mudou, Potter!"

Harry balançou os braços furiosamente na frente do corpo e olhou para os lados, como se tivesse sido pego no flagra. Levou o indicador aos lábios e mandou que Draco calasse a boca. Isso só o fez rir mais.

"Eu não disse _isso_!"

"Mas você quis dizer. Subornar um oficial da lei! Em que mundo fomos parar?!" Draco olhou para os céus e cruzou os braços.

"Você já fez muito pior. Eu só quero ficar com meus filhos! Além do mais, não é a primeira opção. Em último caso..."

"Tudo bem, Potter. A vida dá voltas e mais voltas." Draco limpou os lábios com as costas da mão. "Diga-me, como é que isso aconteceu?" enxugou uma lágrima imaginária dos olhos, ainda tentando conter a risada. "Quer dizer, vocês sempre foram um casal tão perfeito." ergueu as mãos num gesto esquisito e as balançou no ar. Harry suspirou profundamente e bebeu um gole do intocado uísque.

"E o que te importa, Malfoy? Vai fazer isso ou não?".

"Ai, Potter, você late comigo até quando está pedindo um favor! O que eu sou pra você, um objeto?" Draco usou uma falsa voz aguda e colocou a mão no peito num gesto ridículo de insulto.

Harry pentou os cabelos furiosamente para trás e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Sabia que era uma má, péssima ideia ter pedido a ajuda de Draco Malfoy para essa coisinha de nada, mas precisava de um ajuda. Assim que Potter pediu o divórcio de Ginny, a mulher pareceu ter saído de si. Sequer seu irmão Ron estava entendendo o motivo de ela ter ficado louca assim por algo que já estava fadado a acontecer. Mas, como Draco pensou assim que Potter o explicara a situação toda, não ter mais o nome Potter no sobrenome é algo realmente impactante na vida de uma pessoa.

Principalmente na da Weasel fêmea, que não passava de uma zé-ninguém antes de se tornar a Sra. Harry Potter. Ela podia ser uma boa mãe e coisa e tal, mas havia deixado perfeitamente claro que caso ela ficasse com as três crianças, Potter jamais chegaria a vê-las de novo. Daí, resolveu recorrer a Malfoy. Se ele dissesse que Potter é um bom pai e um ótimo mentor para os filhos, então pronto, decerto venceria o caso. Quer dizer, se seu arqui-inimigo ficasse a seu favor, todos iriam saber que só podia ser verdade. Porém, não havia cogitado a ideia de que Malfoy podia não topar, e era bem o que estava fazendo agora.

"O que você quer em troca?" perguntou o bruxo moreno enquanto tirava a varinha de dentro do bolso do paletó. Draco riu pelo nariz.

"Tudo o que você pode fazer com isso, eu também posso. E mais!" disse e, com a ponta do indicador, abaixou a varinha do bruxo moreno. "Não tenho nada em mente agora, Potter, mas vou pensar em algo. Pode deixar comigo. Vou te ajudar a ficar com seus... filhos bagunceiros." deu de ombros e se virou para dar uma olhada na casa. Colocou a língua pra fora desgostoso, Potter tinha um péssimo gosto em decoração e sequer tinha se dado ao trabalho de espanar os móveis para receber uma figura tão ilustre quando Draco Malfoy.

"Pensei que você seria a única pessoa que entenderia de verdade o que estou passando." Harry suspirou profundamente e Draco o encarou duvidoso. Harry o olhou dissimulado e sorriu quando o outro perguntou:

"A _única_ pessoa? Eu? Por que eu?"

"Você tem os mesmos planos de vida que eu."

"Tenho?"

"Caso não tivesse, não teria comprado a mansão." ponderou Harry rapidamente e Draco uniu as sobrancelhas em dúvida.

"E o que minhas escolhas imobiliárias tem a ver, Testa-Partida?" Draco, que estava achando até interessante as deduções de Harry, endireitou-se na cadeira e pôs o rosto entre as mãos, como se estivesse muito interessado na conversa. E quase estava, na verdade. Se Potter havia tirado essa conclusão, era por que pensava em nele vez ou outra, ou melhor, o estudava. Aquele pensamento o fez se sentir melhor consigo mesmo. Não era o único mané que estava o tempo todo pensando no ex-affair. Talvez Potter não estivesse pensando nele o tempo todo, tudo bem, mas Draco não havia ido tão fundo a ponto de observar os motivos de o moreno fazer o que fazia. Analisar o por que de comprar uma casa ia muito além de qualquer coisa que ele já tivesse feito.

"Bom," começou Potter pacientemente com um tom de voz de quem sabe das coisas. Até ignorou o xingamento de Draco. "você poderia ter comprado um apartamento de luxo no centro, mas escolheu uma casa enorme no subúrbio. Acho que é porque você queria vê-la cheia de crianças." concluiu satisfeito. Draco, em resposta, negou com a cabeça.

"Desaprendeu a contar? Só tive um filho em duas décadas, Potter." disse Malfoy. "O único motivo de eu ter escolhido a mansão é que a ideia de morar no mesmo prédio que um muggle nojento me dá arrepios. Morar debaixo de um, então? Seria humilhante!" afirmou Draco veemente tentando espantar as ideias de uma cabecinha loira. Seu celular apitou em seu bolso e ele olhou para o visor. Fez uma careta e se levantou, ajeitando a gravata do paletó.

"Para onde vai?" perguntou Harry também se levantando. Draco parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Harry por cima. "Certo. Não tenho nada a ver com seus assuntos."

"Não tem mesmo. Me dê o seu número de celular, quero poder ter como falar com você quando me decidir." Draco estendeu a mão com o seu celular e Harry rapidamente digitou o seu número no visor. Entregou de volta e Draco checou para ver se estava tudo certo. "Ótimo. Agora, Harry?" o bruxo moreno olhou-o de cima e se deparou com um flash de câmera que o deixou cego por uns bons segundos.

"Pra quê isso, Malfoy?!" Harry perguntou, exaltado, e se precipitou para pegar o celular do loiro.

"Essa foto é só uma parte do que eu quero de você, Potter. O resto vem parcelado nos próximos meses. Vai se arrepender?"

"Tudo pelo meus filhos, Malfoy."

Draco deu um sorriso bonito e Harry teve de concordar que o tempo havia sido bom o loiro.

"Era isso que eu queria ouvir. Me aparate de volta para a festa." e puxou Harry para o mesmo abraço do começo. De leve, afundou o rosto no pescoço do moreno e inalou um pouco mais daquele perfume. Iria pedir que ele o aparatasse para outros lugares como parte do acordo, com certeza. Harry suspirou.

* * *

><p>Phew, será que ainda leem isso?<p> 


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

><p>"Dar o fora?" esbravejou, chamando a atenção de todos na sala. Os subordinados se viraram para ver o espetáculo. Draco parou a sua caminhada furiosa até a sua sala para vislumbrar ao seu redor e o rolar dos seus olhos foi quase audível.<p>

"Perderam alguma coisa aqui?! Trabalhem!" esmurrou a mesa para dar mais ênfase e foi exatamente o que eles fizeram. Draco podia apostar que pelo menos metade deles teve que trocar as calças depois. Segurou o braço do empregado com força e abriu a porta de sua sala, jogando-o na poltrona e, logo em seguida, dirigindo-se até a mesa com passadas pesadas e espaçadas. O homem se ajeitou e começou a falar, visivelmente nervoso e prestes a pular pela janela atrás do loirinho. Não seria ótimo? Draco pensou enquanto olhava para a porta, batendo com o pé em impaciência. Onde estava a tonta da Pansy? Ela é quem devia lidar com esse tipo de situação pra que Draco pudesse ficar no seu canto pouco se fodendo. Quando seu outro secretário, Blaise Zabini, entrou com o assistente dele e fechou a porta atrás de si, Draco finalmente virou-se ao empregado e postou-se em sua frente, encostado na beirada na mesa. Os braços estavam cruzados, assim como as suas pernas na altura dos tornozelos.

"Você quer dar o fora, é isso? Do melhor escritório de advocacia do país?"

O empregado umedeceu os lábios e apertou os olhos.

"Sim, Sr. Malfoy."

"Posso saber o por quê? Pessoas não dão o fora da minha empresa. _Eu_ chuto elas pra rua."

"É que acho que o senhor não me dá o valor que mereço, e-" começou, esfregando as palmas.

Draco murmurou um 'o quê?' mudo e riu com nariz.

"Valor que você merece!" repetiu, imitando a voz quase chorosa do empregado. Para Draco, foi uma representação muito fiel. "Valor que você merece! Na hierarquia em que vivemos, qual você acha que é seu valor, funcionário?" indagou com seu tom costumeiro e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. O funcionário respirou fundo e Draco pôde sentir — e agradecer — que, se ele não fosse um muggle, já teria sido reduzido a cinzas. Malfoy queria ver até onde sua vítima iria antes de surtar completamente e perder quaisquer chances de ter algum sucesso em sua vida. Era só erguer o tom de voz um pouquinho, só respondê-lo de uma maneira que Draco não conseguisse replicar (o que era difícil), e era o seu fim.

"Você não me respondeu, seu idiota. Mas como eu sou muito gentil, me deixa esclarecer. Aqui estou eu, olha-" ergueu a mão acima da cabeça e ele seguiu com o olhar. "Aqui, está todo mundo que trabalha nessa empresa, incluindo, pasme, Pansy Parkinson." dessa vez, desceu até o peito, na altura da gravata. "Aqui, está a barata que eu matei hoje cedo no estacionamento." um pouquinho mais baixo... "E lá embaixo, funcionário, está você. Debaixo de umas duas camadas de bosta. _Esse_ é o seu valor." concluiu e ele abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios sapatos.. Draco ouviu Zabini pigaerrear baixinho e seus olhos imediatamente ricochetearam para ele. Viu que ele acotovelou o homem ao seu lado e implorou para que ele não abrisse a bo-...

"Senhor, se eu puder intervir, eu que não dei instruções claras a el-" e a voz que se pronunciou, Draco não sabia de quem era.

"Cala a boca,-" Draco virou o rosto para a fonte da voz. Olhou-o dos pés à cabeça com desdém, estudando as feições que nunca vira antes. "Eu nem sei o seu nome. Por que você existe?" questionou e o assistente deu um passo para trás para ficar protegido por Zabini. Os lábios de Draco se curvaram em um sorriso debochado. "Ensine ao seu_ cão_ o lugar dele, Zabini. Eu detestaria ter que fazê-lo por contra própria, e eu não gosto de _bichos._" Draco enfiou o pé no meio das pernas do empregado e ele pulou na cadeira, abrindo espaço para que o pé ficasse apoiado na própria poltrona, não onde Draco havia mirado e errado.

"Ele ainda está sendo adestrado, Malfoy" Zabini falou provocativo e repousou a mão no ombro do assistente, que se esquivou ligeiramente, assustado. Draco quebrou o contato visual quando teve que se virar para o empregado porque viu a sua mão patética se levantar, pedindo permissão para falar. Pelo menos, ele era educado.

"Eu tentei conversar com o senhor, mas o senhor me ignorava! E e-eu não sabia o que fazer..." ele se explicou e Draco se perguntou que mundo era esse onde um presidente precisa guiar um subordinado nos seus afazeres.

"Se tem alguma dúvida, você que vá ao Zabini, ou Pansy, ou qualquer um que se importe. Acha que tenho tempo pra correr atrás de você e te perguntar como está indo isso ou aquilo? Eu tenho cara de babá?!" vociferou, estapeando levemente a bochecha e voltando a posição anterior.

Ele ficou em silêncio, mudo, e o loiro repousou o queixo nos nós dos dedos. Algum tempo depois, virou-se para Zabini.

"Ei, Zabini, eu tô falando sozinho? Eu pareço estar falando sozinho?" perguntou ao secretário com um tom quase genuíno de dúvida.

"Não, Malfoy."

"Então o gato comeu a língua do pobrezinho. Temos gatos aqui, Zabini? Temos?" e vasculhou a sua sala rapidamente.

"Nenhum gato."

"Então me responde de uma vez!" Malfoy chutou a poltrona com o pé que estava repousado ali e ele ficou exaltado. A cena era tão ridícula que chegava a ser cômica: o lábio inferior estava tremendo como que se ele quisesse explodir na frente do presidente, mas sabia muito bem que não podia. E ele queria ser um advogado, com essa atitude? Impossível.

"O senhor não precisa ser grosso." foi o que ele disse, e Malfoy lembrou-se que precisava, sim, ser o quão grosso lhe fosse de gosto.

A situação era bem básica. Draco Malfoy tinha uma política direta de trabalho e de vida que funciona muito bem: seja cruel, caso contrário, será subestimado. Ser amigo dos funcionários sempre resulta em problemas no futuro, já que amigos são, na teoria, obrigados a se tratarem bem, e tratar bem é apenas um jeito mais bonito de dizer 'não os entupa de serviço'. Sem contar que Draco pagava o suficiente para seus subordinados deixarem o orgulho nas suas casas e se deixarem ser pisados. Faz parte do emprego. Não é como se Malfoy fingisse ser tudo flores e depois pulasse na frente deles dizendo 'ei, surpresa! Lamba a sola do meu sapato, escória!' Nenhum daqueles muggles tinha aceitado a oferta sem saber o que vinha junto no pacote, então Draco genuinamente não conseguia entender como que ainda ouvia crises histéricas como essa tão regularmente. E nem compreendia como Pansy deixava que ele vivenciasse essas situações, porque tinha deixado bem claro que não estava nem aí para quem saía da sua empresa. Só que aquele específico funcionário havia chegado no próprio Draco, como se fossem semelhantes, do mesmo nível, e disse que queria sair, o que deixou o loiro muito irritado. Por que as pessoas sempre pensavam que ele estava aí? Já não tinha uma reputação tão bem construída para espantar os inconvenientes?!

"Merlin, como você me irrita." murmurou, meneando a cabeça enquanto endireitava o punho da camisa preta. Draco detestava gente lenta.

"Eu posso processá-lo por isso, senhor."

Draco parou no mesmo instante, como se tivesse sido congelado, e, lentamente, ergueu a cabeça alguns poucos centímetros. Desencostou-se da mesa e, sem nunca tirar seus olhos dos dele, encurtou a pouca distância que separava os dois e que o funcionário queria desesperadamente ter mantido. Malfoy quase podia ouvi-lo engolindo em seco, quase que sentia a umidade da palma das mãos dele, o suor frio nas têmporas. O arrependimento era palpável.

"O que foi que você disse?" segurou os braços da cadeira e se inclinou para perto do rosto dele. "Que merda saiu da sua boca?"

"Q-que eu posso processá-lo...?"

Um sorriso malicioso brincou nos lábios de Draco quando o tom vacilante chegou aos seus ouvidos.

"Eu é que devia processá-lo. Deve ser contra a lei ser tão idiota." Draco quase que sussurrou no ouvido do funcionário, em desprezo. "Você que tente me processar. Até contrate alguém daqui, eu lhe dou um desconto. Meu melhor advogado em sua defesa. Eu faço questão de vê-lo nos tribunais e lhe ensinar a não ameaçar quem você não pode vencer."

E o funcionário simplesmente sabia que estava certo. Draco Malfoy poderia fazer uma chacina naquela empresa, poderia banhar-se no sangue dos seus homens todos os dias, usá-los para o que bem entendesse, que não iria jamais pagar por isso, porque ele era intocável. Sendo o advogado mais promissor de todo o país, não havia prova que ele não refutasse, argumento que ele não pudesse replicar com perfeição, réu que ele não provasse inocente. E era por isso que Draco sinceramente não trocaria ser quem era nem por todas as graças do céu. Ele já vivia no seu próprio paraíso.

"Q-quer saber? Deixa pra l-lá. Eu p-preciso i-ir..." disse em um tom aflito, se contorcendo na cadeira para tentar escapar dos avanços de seu chefe, mas Draco não iria deixá-lo ir embora assim tão fácil. O que os outros pensariam se ele mostrasse misericórdia de um subordinado?

"Você p-precisa i-ir?" projetou o lábio inferior. "Mas logo agora que estava ficando divertido? Ah, não, eu não gosto de deixar as coisas inacabadas." Draco riu e percebeu quando o homem contraiu todos os músculos daquele corpo insolente dele. "Sabe o que eu devia fazer com você?" deslizou sua mão até o cinto, onde estava a sua varinha, e Blaise levou as mãos aos olhos. O assistente, que também era um bruxo, ficou inquieto. Por isso, achou que fosse a hora perfeita para desafiá-lo, e Zabini só não impediu porque não acreditava existir alguém nesse mundo com coragem o suficiente para se meter nos assuntos de Draco naquela altura.

"O senhor não vai querer fazer isso." disse. Blaise escondeu o rosto com a ficha que segurava porque sabia que seu assistente iria tomar o lugar do empregado naquela cadeira em um piscar de olhos. Ele já havia visto o que Draco Malfoy fazia com um homem, mas isso, por algum motivo, não o amedrontava.

Agora sim, havia aparecido alguém que realmente estava o irritando. É verdade que, no começo, queria a cabeça do funcionário na sua parede, mas a coisa havia se tornado toda muito divertida e ele ficou com pena do coitado. Já aquele secretário? Não, ele era uma história completamente diferente. Ele realmente havia conseguido tirá-lo do sério. Não somente uma vez, mas duas, e Draco não deixaria haver uma terceira. E ele era um bruxo, por Merlin! Malfoy até entendia que um muggle fosse ter os nervos para confrontá-lo, mas um bruxo era inaceitável, ponto. Se tivesse feito seu trabalho direito e posto um fim em Dumbledore, tinha certeza que aquele rapaz linguarudo não teria sequer entrado no mesmo cômodo que Malfoy. Quase que se arrependeu de não tê-lo feito. Suas orbes acinzentadas se voltaram para ele em um milésimo de segundo, o suficiente para que o empregado na cadeira conseguisse escapar e saísse correndo na velocidade da luz para fora da sala.

"Eu não sei quem você é, cão, mas posso dizer o que você não vai ser se me desafiar: um homem vivo. Achou que eu fosse matar aquele muggle? E manchar meu carpete com sangue sujo?" Draco percorreu com indicador o comprimento da sua varinha." Ele, não. Mas você... Você é um bruxo. Um bruxo tolo, e eu tenho tanta influência aqui quando no Ministério da Magia. Então, se você não reconhece esse símbolo e o que ele significa" Draco levantou a manga do paletó e mostrou a tão temida tatuagem. Viu que, imediatamente, a boca do secretário se abriu em surpresa. "é melhor que saiba que ele significa que eu sou capaz de tudo. Estamos entendidos?" Draco ameaçou, entredentes, e as veias saltadas em seu pescoço indicavam que ele não estava brincando.

Ele balançou a cabeça, completamente amedrontado, e Zabini anotou algo em sua ficha. Aquele cara iria se demitir no instante em que saísse daquele escritório. Não esperava outra coisa.

"Agora se manda." Draco fez um gesto com a mão para que ele desse o fora dali e ele não questionou. Quando ele finalmente bateu a porta, Malfoy voltou a sentar-se atrás de sua mesa e Zabini tomou o lugar onde o outro homem havia sido... torturado. Ele suspirou e pôs os pés no tampo da mesa, apoiando-se apenas nas pernas traseiras da sua cadeira. Cruzou as mãos no peito e olhou para o seu secretário.

"O velho truque da tatuagem. Muito eficiente." constatou Zabini, sorrindo.

"Quase deixa de ser só um truque. Seu assistente é bastante indiscreto."

"Ele é da nova geração. Só viu comensais da morte em livros de história."

Draco mostrou indiferença e pôs-se a girar o anel do seu anelar, entediado.

"Que bom que eu vou entrar no diário dele. É uma honra." brincou. Draco sentou-se na cadeira corretamente e repousou os braços na mesa. "Assuntos sérios agora. Encontrou alguém para me acompanhar para a América? É bom que tenha, porque o seu prazo termina em dois dias."

Blaise mordeu o lábio.

"Na verdade, Malfoy, eu achei, mas você acabou de traumatizá-lo pelo resto da vida."

Draco mostrou dúvida nas feições bonitas e abriu a boca quando entendeu. Apontou para a porta e riu.

"_Ele?_ Francamente, Zabini, a morte me parece muito mais agradável do que ter aquela lesma trabalhando pra mim. E em outro continente, ainda mais!"

"Acho que eu, a Parkinson, Goyle e Crabbe formamos uma equipe suficiente, Malfoy." Zabini comentou como quem não quer nada e cruzou as pernas.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Seus 'achos' não valem nada." retrucou Malfoy e ele mostrou uma leve irritação. O presidente percebeu que era melhor explicar. Zabini não era apenas um subordinado, afinal. "Nenhum de vocês é formado em direito. Eu preciso de um parceiro, e, de preferência, um parceiro bruxo. Não temos nenhum advogado bruxo aqui? Por Merlin, não me diga que eu estou rodeado de muggles!"

"Poucos são os bruxos se propõem a trabalhar com você, e menos ainda são os qualificados. No final, o jeito foi contratar muggles." disse Zabini, e realmente era verdade. Havia procurado horrores por alguém que fosse competente e bruxo, mas não conseguiu.

"Então ele não era um idiota qualquer?"

"Era um doutor."

"Por isso ele vivia no meu pé?" e Draco lembrou de como ele o acompanhava, sem convite, a todos os tribunais que ia e mexia nos processos que Malfoy tinha deixado bem claro a todos ser estritamente proibido sequer respirar perto. Como num clique, as peças se montaram em um quebra-cabeça e por pouco não se sentiu mal em não ter tratado o pobre homem como um parceiro, que era o que ele havia sido contratado para ser. Olhando para trás, ele até que tinha feito um bom trabalho organizado seus arquivos, e Malfoy percebeu que ele fazia comentários muito inteligentes quando mostrava não se lembrar de um aspecto ou outro de um caso, o que mostrava que havia estudado muito antes de efetivamente segui-lo para cima e para baixo. E Draco ficou puto, porque foi um absoluto idiota. Ele queria se demitir porque Draco o havia tratado como um nada!

"Ele achava que era seu sócio, afinal."

O loiro rangeu os dentes e parecia fumegar.

"Me deixa ver se eu entendi," ele se inclinou na mesa e uniu as pontas dos dedos de uma mão com as pontas dos dedos da outra. "Eu tinha um parceiro esse tempo todo e fui o ultimo a saber? Eu, o presidente dessa porra toda? E ainda acabei de fazer papel de palhaço!"

"Ele não lhe falou? Eu deixei bem claro qu-"

"E desde quando eu bato papo com empregados? Zabini, eu esperava isso da Pansy, mas você chegou no nível dela. Meus parabéns!" Draco bateu duas palmas e, para concluir, jogou as listras de papéis da sua máquina de corte na direção do secretário. A chuva de confetes caiu demorada em seu colo e nos seus ombros, e ele tirou pacientemente uma por uma.

"Vou encontrar outro advogado."

"Tenho certeza que vai. E não me decepcione. E diga a Pansy que me traga um uísque. Puro, sem gelo." Draco chacoalhou a mão e Zabini entendeu que estava sendo dispensado. Balançou a cabeça em concordância e foi embora. Logo, Malfoy estava só na sua sala. Aborrecido, pôs-se a mexer em seu celular, e agora não era mais ele e seus pensamentos.

Naquele momento, era ele e Potter, invadindo a sua mente e lhe fazendo perguntar as coisas mais estúpidas. No que Harry estaria pensando agora? O que estaria fazendo? Com quem? Não fazia a mínima ideia. Harry era adulto agora, certamente que as coisas haviam mudado, e Draco sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Podia dizer com precisão onde e com quem Potter estava há alguns anos atrás, mas agora era quase como se, à parte de Malfoy já ter visto aquele corpo em todos os ângulos possíveis, fossem completos desconhecidos. Era assim que Harry Potter o tratava, pelo menos, e Malfoy não quis pensar nisso, porque chegava a doer um pouquinho. Mas a vida realmente, _realmente_ dava voltas, e agora Potter estava nas mãos de Draco e era esse o lugar exato em que o loiro queria que estivesse e que nunca sequer tivesse saído. O que possivelmente faria com o bruxo moreno? Não tinha nada que pudesse pedir que não fosse soar estranho. Tudo o que queria era que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes, mas não era só chegar nele e dizer que tinha saudades de abraçá-lo, de tocá-lo, de fazer barbaridades com aquele corpo. Draco teria que reconquistá-lo, mas não conseguia nem se lembrar de como que havia feito Harry se apaixonar por ele em primeiro lugar, e, como Shakespeare dizia e Draco concordava, não se apaixona duas vezes pela mesma pessoa. E Draco não havia mudado absolutamente nada, então estava fodido. Mas ele tinha uns favores a cobrar, e conhecia uns bons restaurantes, e possuía uma boa lábia que ainda haveria de lhe deixar na mão, então não era como se não tivesse nenhuma chance. Era só a oportunidade chegar que Harry seria engolido pelo furacão Malfoy.

E ficou pensando ainda mais, o que era perigoso. Rapidamente, procurou pelo contato do bruxo e se viu olhando para a cara de pateta de Potter, surpreso pela foto, e se achou o maior dos bobos quando seu indicador por vontade própria acariciou o visor do celular. Imediatamente, jogou o aparelho no sofá e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Harry Potter havia reaparecido na sua vida há menos de um dia e já estava se comportando como uma menina de colegial apaixonada. Como a Pansy Parkinson. Draco sentiu um calafrio na espinha com o pensamento. Era humilhante demais a visão. Já quando a sua imaginação estava a mil, Pansy, com seu timing perfeito, entrou na sua sala, carregando uma pequena bandeja.

"Pansy, Zabini é um completo inútil. Você cuida da papelada dos internos, certo?"

"Aham." ela deixou a bandeja na mesa de Malfoy e cruzou as mãos atrás das costas.

"Então seja uma boa menina e me diga se há algum advogado bruxo que eu possa levar para a América comigo. Vasculhe nessa sua cabecinha oca os nomes do Ministério também, deve haver alguém lá que sirva."

Pansy ponderou por uns bons minutos. Draco se perguntou se ela podia ser mais lerda que isso, mas não verbalizou nada.

"Não conheço ninguém que o senhor vá querer."

"Então há alguém."

Pansy balançou a cabeça com veemência.

"Neville Longbottom. O que o senhor acha?"

Draco penteou os cabelos descoloridos com os dedos.

"Que você é absolutamente louca! Eu não estou tão desesperado assim, Pansy! Diga outros."

"Certo, temos... Cedrico Diggory, aquela menina ridícula que já namorou o Potter, Luna Lovegood... Mas eles todos trabalham no Ministério. E nenhum deles é necessariamente fã do senhor."

Draco cogitou o nome de Cedrico Diggory. Pelo que se lembrava, tinha posto seus olhos em Diggory e teria muito bem jogado um charme no rapaz se não fosse por seu amor incondicional por Potter antes e por seu amor incondicional por Potter agora. Não fosse esse pequeno detalhe, já teria dito a Pansy que o chamasse naquele minuto, para satisfazer seus desejos antigos do colegial. Sua esposa nunca saberia, porque nenhum dos dois ia contar, e ainda faria algo que há muitos anos não tinha feito. Draco não era o que se pode se considerar passivo, mas quando havia um corpo que ele não conseguisse resistir, ele abria exceções... e abria outras coisas também. E Diggory tinha esse corpo.

Mas isso era passado e teve que descartar a ideia.

"Não, nenhum deles serve. Não há mais ninguém? Ninguém mesmo?" a voz de Draco era quase implorativa.

"Bem, se o senhor não quis os que eu já falei, o último que sobra é o Potter. Mas o Pot-"

"O próprio Potter? Harry Potter? Você está dizendo que Harry James Potter é advogado?! Como isso foi acontecer?" Draco abriu a boca, incrédulo, e o sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto não tinha tamanhos. Ele repousou novamente o rosto na mão e mordiscou a tampa da caneta que segurava, perdido em seus pensamentos. Pansy deu de ombros.

"Acontecendo. E ele é criminalista também. Sempre querendo competir com o senhor!" Pansy estalou a língua olhou para o chefe. "Draquinho? Senhor?"

"Pansy, meu bem, eu quero que você chame Potter para uma visitinha. Se ele não aceitar, diga que eu estarei ocupado em um especifico dia em que ele vai me querer disponível. Me diga como foi, sim? Pode sair." e ele falou com tanta suavidade que Pansy estranhou, mas preferiu não arruinar aquele bom humor.

"Eu preciso do número dele. Descul-"

Draco se levantou e pôs o seu celular no bolso do paletó da mocinha. Pôs uma mecha dos cabelos escuros atrás da orelha dela e ela se tremeu toda.

"Eu tenho. Vá logo e volte mais rápido ainda."

Quando ela foi, Draco sentiu um cheiro esquisito no ar. Ah, sim! Era o cheiro de oportunidade.

* * *

><p>Woo woo!<p> 


	5. Capítulo V

Que demora! Desculpe.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Draco estava de bom humor quando tocou a campainha da casa de Potter, que soube onde ficava porque um Malfoy sempre sabe de tudo. Enfiou as mãos no bolso e checou o seu reflexo na porta metálica do elevador rapidamente quando ouviu pisadas apressadas através da parede, e logo alguém destrancando a porta.

Harry abriu-a só um pouquinho e esticou a cabeça para fora. Quando viu a figura loira lhe esperando, ele retorceu o canto do lábio superior e bateu a porta, logo tratando de tirar o resto das trancas. Repousou o ombro no umbral e deixou o braço esticado de maneira que Draco não se sentisse tão confortável em ir entrando em sua casa.

"A que devo a honra?"

"Mandei Pansy chamá-lo para o meu escritório. Ela falou que você estava ocupado, então eu resolvi ver se você estava mentindo." Ele explicou e olhou o bruxo moreno dos pés à cabeça. Vestia uma calça de moletom, apenas meias e uma camiseta velha que Draco já vira uma vez em Hogwarts. "Pelo visto, estava." Concluiu. Harry olhou para suas próprias roupas e, desinteressado, voltou a olhar para o loiro.

"Eu _estou_ ocupado. O que você quer, Malfoy?"

Malfoy sorriu. Direto ao ponto.

"Eu achei um modo de você me pagar o favor que me deve. Queria ter te torturado com isso por mais um tempo, mas surgiu algo." Disse e Harry pareceu confuso, aliviado e surpreso, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah, é assim? Quer entrar?" Perguntou, já se espremendo e abrindo espaço para o outro passar.

"Não, Potter, quero ficar aqui fora mesmo." E já foi entrando, deixando o casaco ao lado do de Potter no cabide e parecendo muitíssimo em casa. "Parece que sua casa só fica mais bagunçada com o tempo." Comentou, notando que os brinquedos espalhados no chão aumentaram de forma exponencial desde a última vez que estivera lá. Harry não pôde se ofender, porque concordava com aquela afirmação.

"Um pra arrumar, três pra bagunçar. Tenho que pegar Lily na escola, então seja rápido."

"De moletom e meias?"

"É uma escola, não um baile de gala. Mas não, eu não vou assim. Eu estava indo me trocar quando você chegou."

"Vá se arrumar, então. Tá fedendo." Comentou Draco, retorcendo o nariz, apontando com desdém para as roupas de Potter. Ele pareceu incrédulo e cheirou a camisa.

"Tá nada!"

"Você que se acostumou. Eu espero aqui, vista algo bonito." Draco se sentou no sofá e cruzou as pernas, os braços estirados no encosto do sofá. Virou a cabeça e seguiu com o olhar o corpo de Potter enquanto ele sumia no corredor. Bela visão.

"Vai falando." Gritou Potter lá de dentro.

"Eu não grito, Potter." E gritou. Ouviu o moreno gargalhar.

"Você é o melhor do mundo nisso!" Falou, ainda entre risadas.

Draco lembrou-se do acontecimento de mais cedo e sorriu de leve. Não foram gritos, só... Maneiras mais veementes de falar. Malfoy não gritava, os outros é que escutavam alto demais. Estava prestes a se esticar sobre a mesinha de centro para pegar um álbum de fotografias que estava ali de bobeira quando ouviu as passadas de Potter ao longe. Retraiu e voltou à posição inicial.

Harry apareceu de uma maneira mais apresentável, ainda que simples e preguiçosa. Vestia jeans justos (foi a primeira coisa que Malfoy notou, pois lhe caíam como uma luva), camiseta preta e sapatos sociais também pretos. O loiro não tinha do que reclamar, ainda que não gostasse de nada que Harry vestisse, porque ele nu era melhor do que tudo. Riu internamente com o pensamento e se levantou.

"Definitivamente menos ruim." Elogiou da sua forma mal educada de sempre e mostrou seus dois polegares em sinal de aprovação.

"Essa é a melhor coisa que já saiu da sua boca desde a festa no Ministério, Malfoy." Reparou Harry, amistoso, pegando as chaves do carro na bandeja e uma jaqueta qualquer no cabide. "Vamos." Chamou e Draco, por sua vez, pegou o seu casaco também.

"Aproveite enquanto dura." Saíram logo em seguida.

Harry tomou a frente e olhou o relógio de pulso rapidamente.

"Então, o que você quer de mim?"

Draco abriu um sorriso largo, malicioso, e passou a língua pelos lábios lânguida e sexualmente.

"Às vezes eu acho que você me faz perguntas assim porque sabe o tipo de resposta que eu vou te dar." Draco observou, também, que o andar do bruxo tinha uma cadência muito atraente agora, diferente de quando eram adolescentes. Aqueles quadris pareciam implorar que Draco cravasse suas unhas ali e o erguesse em seu colo enquanto ele-

Harry entendeu imediatamente e, de repente, sentiu que estar na frente de Draco já não era mais seguro. Deixou que ele o ultrapassasse no corredor e chamasse o elevador.

"O que foi?"

"Você pensa ridiculamente alto." Respondeu, sentindo-se tremendamente exposto naquele par de jeans. Draco prendeu o lábio inferior com o indicador e o polegar, num gesto que costumava arrancar de Harry alguns beliscões lá embaixo. 20 anos depois, ele teve que desviar o olhar para não experimentar se ainda sentia isso ou não.

"Ainda sei como te fazer corar, pelo visto." Ele deu de ombros. "É um talento!"

"Eu não- ah, vai se ferrar." Harry rolou os olhos ao som da risada abafada de Draco.

O loiro não cansava de olhá-lo, porque era como se tudo o que fizesse causava uma reação distinta em Harry. Fosse de consternação, raiva, irritação ou mesmo... Excitação, por que não, queria vê-las todas. Mesmo que a única coisa que pudesse arrancar dele no momento fossem rolar de olhos e suspiros exaltados. Ainda com os olhos azuis-cinza fixos nos verdes, ele falou, muito formal, em um tom de negócios:

"É bem simples. Você ainda advoga?"

Harry hesitou antes de responder.

"É o meu trabalho. Como você sabe?

"Sabendo. Você é criminalista?" Deu de ombros fleumaticamente.

"Anda me espionando, Malfoy?"

"Não pessoalmente. Potter, você é quase uma celebridade. Não tem como não saber tudo sobre você."

Harry se sentiu só ligeiramente lisonjeado com aquilo.

"Não sei nada sobre você e um Malfoy sempre vai ser mais importante que um Potter. Teoricamente."

Draco ficou quase ofendido com aquela primeira suposição. Ele não tinha ido pesquisar sobre Harry, só perguntado com muita frequência às pessoas que poderiam saber de algo. Definitivamente não era a mesma coisa.

"Que bom que você admite, então. Mas eu só sei desse detalhe porque faz parte do que eu quero de você. De uma das coisas que eu quero de você, digo." Piscou na maior cara de pau para Harry, que tentou ignorar, porque se fosse se irritar com cada indireta que ele lhe dava, teria um ataque de nervos. "Tenho uma firma de advocacia e peguei um grande caso na América. Preciso da melhor equipe, mas parece que são poucos os bruxos que acompanham o meu ritmo, e não quero muggles comigo."

"Acompanham seu ritmo? Aqueles que o aguentam, você quer dizer." Harry corrigiu. "Você trata seus funcionários como baratas debaixo de duas camadas de bosta. Estou certo?" Perguntou, em um tom de superioridade. Draco abriu a boca pra responder, mas um flashback veio à sua cabeça e ele mordeu o canto da bochecha internamente, muito satisfeito.

"Essa descrição muito precisa dos meus funcionários é muito familiar. Eu pensei que você não soubesse nada de mim?" Indagou, irônico, e Harry, no que achou ser um método muito sutil de desconversar, coçou a nuca.

"Sua secretária me ligou e ela não parou de falar. O que você queria mesmo?"

Draco balançou a cabeça, um meio sorriso ainda nos lábios, e seu orgulho muito inflado.

"Ela realmente não para de falar. Inclusive, me falou que você era um advogado, não tem medo de mim e ainda me deve um grande favor. Perfeito." Ele ergueu os braços com as palmas viradas para cima, em um gesto de que o destino tinha feito tudo aquilo.

Harry ficou quieto enquanto sentava-se no banco do motorista, assimilando o que ele lhe dizia. Só podia estar louco.

"Espera. Você quer que eu vá contigo para a América?"

"Precisamente."

"E deixar meus filhos na Inglaterra.

"Você entende rápido! Mas pode levá-los, se quiser."

"Que seria sequestro, já que Ginny nunca deixaria, e daí eu te deveria outro favor, que seria me tirar da cadeia"

"Não me oponho."

Harry olhou para Draco, perguntando silenciosamente se ele tinha cara de idiota.

"Nem morto. Peça outra coisa." Disse, preciso e sério, e Draco piscou algumas vezes, um pouco surpreso com a negação. Estralou os dedos e bateu com as palmas nas coxas.

"Potter, não é que eu vou viajar na semana exata em que você vai falar com o juiz? Mas que coincidência chata..." Draco disse e olhou para Harry com o canto dos olhos. Ele apertou o volante com força e se virou abruptamente para o loiro.

"Que merda, Malfoy! Você não pode me pedir uma coisa dessas!" Explodiu na frente do outro bruxo e foi o suficiente pro seu bom humor — que já era muito raro — desaparecer de vez.

"Mas você pode me pedir para ajudar com um juiz? Que injusto. Quem diria que Potter é um hipócrita! Francamente, sair da escola lhe fez muito mal." O julgamento de Draco fez o queixo de Harry cair no chão. Então, ameaçar alguém não era injusto, mas recusar ficar longe dos filhos era? Fazia o maior sentido!

"Não dá pra comparar. São duas situações completamente diferentes." Harry se explicou, gesticulando com uma mão enquanto a outra controlava o carro.

"Eu me ponho em perigo de não ver meu filho por anos se for preso por causa dos seus planos, mas você não pode deixar seus preciosos filhos em casa por poucos dias?" Ele projetou o lábio inferior pra frente e meneou a cabeça. "Tem razão, estou pedindo demais. Eu deveria lhe pedir logo pra mudar pra minha casa e ser minha doméstica, é só justo."

"Eu prefiro ser a sua doméstica do que passar mesmo um minuto no mesmo hotel que _você_ na América sem saber o que está acontecendo com meus filhos." Rosnou Harry.

Draco, irritado, espalmou a mão no porta luvas e depois esfregou o rosto.

"Por Deus, Potter, não estamos na idade média! Tem essa coisa nova chamada telefone, sabia?" Draco ironizou. "E magia também. Eu lhe ensino aquele feitiço super secreto de teletransporte." Finalizou e isso humilhou o bruxo de tamanha maneira que o deixou sem qualquer reação.

"Não quero falar sobre isso agora. Não vou resolver isso em um carro. Deixo Lily em casa e vamos o seu escritório, ponto final." Decidiu Harry, dobrando para a esquerda e estacionando debaixo de uma árvore. "Você fica aqui. Pego Lily em um minuto." Harry apontou um dedo para Draco como quem manda uma criança ficar quieta. E, tal qual uma, o loiro desobedeceu sem pestanejar. Saiu do carro e seguiu Potter.

"Nosso relacionamento ainda não tá na fase em que eu lhe obedeço, Potter." Comentou e Harry ainda percebeu os tons de exaltação na fala de Draco. Preferia um Draco falastrão e inconveniente do que um Draco bravo.

"Pois venha. Nenhum piu para minha filha! E eu falo sério." Ordenou, o que só deixou Draco com mais vontade de falar com a menininha.

Caminharam por só mais um quarteirão até chegarem à escola em que Lily estudava. A multidão de crianças pulantes e incontroláveis, por um instante, incomodou Malfoy. Nunca que poria seu filho em uma escola dessas. Viu uma certa menina de cabelos esvoaçantes e muito vermelhos e já reconheceu quem era. Quando a viu correr ao encontro de Potter, confirmou a sua suspeita. Então essa era Lily Luna Potter, a caçula?

"Papai!" Ela abraçou o corpo do moreno, que estava com um joelho no chão, com aqueles bracinhos magrelas e ele soltou um grunhido de dor falso.

"Ai, menina, assim você me quebra! Quando foi que cresceu tanto?" Ele falou e sentou a filha na coxa. Costumava fazer isso quando suas pernas ficavam ainda balançando, mas agora, com quase 6 anos, ela já estava muito crescida. Quando foi abraçar o pai de novo, encontrou uma figura que, pra si, era nova, mas que ela achava já ter visto antes.

"Papai? Quem é aquele?" E ela apontou mesmo. Draco virou o rosto e disfarçou. Harry amaldiçoou a presença do outro entredentes. Draco teria que falar algo, no final.

"Quem é aquele não interessa, filh- Lily!" Chamou quando percebeu que a menina já tinha ligeiro corrido ao encontro de Malfoy. Notou um certo pânico no olhar do loiro, que ergueu os braços em dúvida de como agir. Gesticulou que ele ficasse calado, pondo o dedo indicador nos lábios, mas Lily parou bem na sua frente e pôs as mãos na cintura. Curvou as pernas, na altura dela, e sorriu. Ela estava curiosa.

"Então... Você é o amigo do Albus?" Ela perguntou inocente, a cabeça levemente pendendo para o lado. Draco sorriu.

"Não, aquele é o meu filho, Scorpius. Eu me chamo Draco." Disse, tranquilo.

Ela sorriu e puxou uma mecha do cabelo de Draco sem nem pedir licença. Segurou entre os dedos e olhou muito perto. Harry imediatamente se levantou, desesperado, mas Draco balançou a cabeça suavemente lhe indicando que estava tudo bem. Mesmo assim, pegou no ombro da filha e lhe disse para irem logo, mas ela nem prestou atenção. Não estava nem aí que Malfoy ficasse desconfortável, só não queria que sua filha levasse patadas.

"É que vocês tem o mesmo cabelo gozado!" Ela soltou e Harry quis jogá-la no carro e sair de lá, sem nunca mais olhar na cara de Draco. Ficou mais tranquilo quando viu que ele não estava com raiva, mas, mesmo assim, iria por um fim naquilo o quão antes. Só que, admitia, estava interessado nas reações de Draco.

"E você tem o mesmo cabelo da sua mãe! Só que-" Draco olhou ao redor, conspiratorio. "Você é muito mais bonita que ela." Concluiu.

Lily podia explodir de tão feliz que ficou. Ela largou a mecha e esmagou o rosto do loiro entre as mãos. Os olhos estavam saltados e brilhantes.

"Mesmo? Mas a mamãe é uma princesa! Papai disse que quando olhou pra ela, foi amor à primeira vista!" Confessou. Draco, sem nunca deixar de sorrir, olhou para o alto e encontrou o olhar indiferente de Harry. Amor à primeira vista? Até parece.

"Seu pai só disse isso pra não magoá-la. Você é que é uma princesinha!" Disse. Se Lily fosse 20 anos mais velha, entenderia porque Draco Malfoy tinha mulheres batendo na sua porta todas as horas do dia. No entanto, como só era uma criança, ficou encantada e achou que ele era o cara mais legal do mundo.

Harry pigarreou.

"Lily, vamos pra casa. Eu preciso conversar com o pai do Scorpius." Ele disse e ela o olhou como se ele tivesse falado o maior absurdo. Se virou com um biquinho e os braços cruzados no peito. Draco se levantou e arrumou os cabelos, antes perfeitamente penteados para trás.

"Na-na-ni-na-não! Você falou que a gente ia tomar sorvete!" Ela falou quase aos gritos.

"Mas o papai precisa resolver uns assuntos muito sérios..." Ele tentou falar condescendente, com um tom suave, mas a menina bateu o pé no chão e não arredou dali.

"O papai precisa levar a Lily pra tomar sorvete e pronto!"

"Cresceu e ficou desobediente?" Harry disse, impaciente.

"E o papai não sabe cumprir promessa!"

Draco riu com a situação. A menina rebatia tudo com tanta propriedade que o loiro quase pensa que Lily era o fruto da noite de amor que nunca teve com Ginevra.

"Eu até iria, mas o Malfoy não gosta de sorvete." Sussurrou Harry no ouvido da menina, que tapou a boca com as mãozinhas.

"É verdade que o senhor não gosta de sorvete?" Ela falou bem alto e Harry estapeou a própria testa. Draco apontou para si e estreitou os olhos para o outro bruxo.

"O que seu pai está falando ai? Eu _adoro_ sorvete." Ele disse, soando muito alegre, e apertou as bochechas da menina. "Inclusive, eu conheço uma sorveteria muito boa aqui perto. Eu sei porque ela é minha e tal." E olhou de relance para a menina, falando como se não fosse nada de especial ter sua própria sorveteria. Ela, dessa vez, gritou e deu infinitos pulinhos de alegria, batendo palmas e parecendo extasiada. Adorável.

"O senhor tem uma sorveteria? Então quer dizer que pode comer sorvete todo dia a hora que quiser!"

"E só porque você é a única Potter simpática do mundo, pode ir lá quando quiser sem pagar nada." Disse, fazendo Harry sorrir só bem de leve, quase que não parece um sorriso. Mas Draco sabia que era, e sorriu de volta. Só voltou para a menina quando viu que ela estava pendurada em seu pescoço, e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

"Seu pai vai ficar com ciúmes se você me der um beijo assim!" Draco levantou a menina e ela enlaçou as pernas na sua cintura. Mais pesada do que Draco quis admitir.

"Vamos tomar sorvete!" Ela ergueu os braços e bradou aos quatro ventos.

"Só se for agora!" E Draco liderou o caminho, fazendo do seu braço direito uma cadeira para que ela ficasse firme na sua cintura.

Harry não entendeu nada. Sabia que não se pode esperar uma reação óbvia de Malfoy, porque ele era cheio de surpresas, mas o loiro arrogante e prepotente ser bom com crianças era muito mais do que ele jamais pensou. Quase que realmente fica com ciúmes, porque não dá pra competir com alguém que tem uma sorveteria. Estava preocupadíssimo que Draco fosse destratar a sua filha, e não pôde não desconfiar quando ele a elogiou, convidou para tomar sorvete e agora a deixava de agarrar em seu terno italiano que custava mais que o seu carro.

Sorriu porque ficou surpreso, e muito, e porque o sorriso de Lily era tão sincero que quase fazia Draco parecer uma boa pessoa. Mas Harry sabia muito bem que aquela fachada não era muito mais do que isso mesmo: uma ilusão, uma mentira enquanto estavam com Lily, talvez porque Draco quisesse mesmo confundi-lo. Ora, em anos e anos Draco nunca mostrou o seu lado paternal e tão agradável, então Harry logo concluiu que era porque fingir ser o que não é devia ser muito cansativo.

Só que Lily estava ali, e parecia gostar de Draco, então não iria expulsá-lo a pontapés como faria em qualquer outra situação. Durante a caminhada, só conseguia pensar nisso e observar a interação dos dois, se perguntando até onde o loiro iria com o seu teatro. Só sabia que era um ótimo ator, e enganava Lily como ninguém. Fez uma nota mental de nunca mais deixar que Draco a visse novamente, porque, se conhecia a sua filha, sabia que chegaria um ponto em que Malfoy explodiria. E queria sua filha mais jovem longe disso.

"É aqui." Draco abriu o braço que não segurava Lily em um gesto amplo e os olhinhos da menina brilharam tanto que pareciam dois faróis.

"Papai, posso ir?" Ela perguntou ansiosa e o moreno assentiu, absorto. Draco deixou que ela descesse e se aprumou, pondo-se ao lado de Potter. O bruxo olhou para o loiro e analisou-o por uns instantes.

"O que você tá tramando?" Perguntou.

"Nossa, não precisa me agradecer tanto. Eu só trouxe sua filha nos braços pra melhor sorveteria da cidade de graça. Nada demais." Balançou a mão e então colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Harry ondulou as sobrancelhas e suspirou pesado.

"Exatamente. Um Malfoy não faz isso, especialmente com um Potter."

"Pra sua filha, sou só Draco. É pra você que eu sou apenas um Malfoy." E, dito isso, entrou em seu estabelecimento, deixando Harry tonto e besta, se sentindo um completo idiota. Era sempre um idiota perto de Draco.

O loiro foi recebido com um aperto de mão do gerente, que parecia nervoso demais pra sequer cumprimentá-lo direito. Como de praxe, perguntou qualquer besteira sobre como andavam as coisas e não prestou atenção no que quer que o funcionário estava lhe dizendo. Só procurou a filha de Potter com o olhar e, quando achou, dispensou o gerente.

"E então? O que vai querer?" Perguntou. Lily levantou a cabeça.

"Eu não sei nem por onde começar! Parece tudo tão bom!" Disse ela, os olhos grelados no balcão dos sorvetes. Todos coloridos, com confetes, e muito atraentes para uma garotinha da idade dela.

"Bem, você vai voltar muitas mais vezes aqui. Mas se eu posso dar uma opinião, o de biscoito é uma delícia." Deu uma piscadela para a menina e foi exatamente o que ela escolheu. Algumas moças que estavam por ali acharam uma gracinha a habilidade do loiro charmoso, alto e bem-vestido com crianças. "Potter, o que você vai querer?"

Potter estava parado junto à entrada e balançou a cabeça, em negação. Draco deu de ombros e pagou pelo sorvete, tanto por costume quanto porque não queria dar problemas ao gerente na hora de fechar a conta do dia. Sabia que acabariam ligando pra Pansy, que diria para si, que ficaria com raiva pelo incômodo pífio, que acabaria demitindo o gerente por míseras 5 libras. Por isso, pagou.

Harry mordeu o lábio e se aproximou dos dois como quem não quer nada. De cabeça baixa, mas que logo se ergueu, ele chamou pelo loiro.

"Malfoy," começou e inspirou fundo. "Talvez eu tenha lhe julgado errado no começo. Você trouxe Lily para tomar sorvete, foi bom com ela e por isso eu lhe agradeço. Desculpe tê-lo chamado de... Malfoy. Isso não vai o menor sentido." Harry escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e depois sorriu, suave. Se inclinou para frente e sussurrou muito perto da orelha de Harry.

"Se você me der um beijo, eu desculpo."

"Vai sonhando." Disse em um sussurro, tapando a orelha com a mão. "É isso, não dá pra te tratar diferente."

Draco deu de ombros, satisfeito.

"Eu _sou_ um Malfoy, afinal de contas" e riu alto, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas dali.

"E eu não espero que seja nada mais do que isso." Disse. Draco não soube dizer se levava como um elogio ou uma ofensa, mas optou pelo primeiro.

"Se decidiu sobre a ida à América?"

Harry contorceu os lábios.

"São muitos problemas."

Draco ponderou.

"Que eu consigo resolver em três segundos." Disse com aquele velho sorriso sujo emoldurando seus lábios. Harry logo ficou apreensivo e precipitou-se para falar algo, mas já o viu andar direto para o banquinho em que a filha estava, logo à frente dos dois. Ele correu para alcançá-lo.

"Lily, você gosta da Disney?" Perguntou Draco, já sentado ao lado dela. Ela se virou para olhá-lo e sorriu com a boca toda suja.

"Papai disse que vai me levar quando eu ficar mais velha! Mas vai demorar tanto..." Comentou ela, cabisbaixa.

Draco olhou para Harry e piscou. Sem desviar o olhar, disse:

"Seu pai e eu somos sócios, e vamos à América em alguns dias. O que você acha de ir conosco e visitar a Disney? Basta pedir pra sua mãe com jeitinho. Eu sei que você consegue." E sorriu mais largo ainda quando Harry o pegou pela lapela do paletó assim que terminou a sua frase. A menina, confusa, só acompanhou com o olhar.

"Você não ouse meter minha filha nos seus planos!" Rosnou ameaçador.

"Eu quero você na minha equipe e esse é o seu lado da barganha. Ou você senta, relaxa e deixa Lily fazer a persuasão, ou vai ser pra você que ela vai ter que pedir permissão para viajar com a mamãe." Quando terminou, Harry simplesmente entendeu a razão de Draco ser o melhor advogado do país. Ele não poupava nem as crianças das suas tramoias.

"Você é o pior. Tudo isso por um capricho seu!" Censurou em uma voz baixa, que Draco só escutara uma única vez há 20 anos atrás. O loiro sentiu os lábios trêmulos e engoliu qualquer reação que podia dar a Harry o gosto da vitória. A contragosto, ele sorriu.

"E é por isso que eu sou o melhor." Fez um estalo com a língua e chamou por Lily. "Disney marcado, então?"

Ao ouvir isso, ela voou ao encontro de Draco, abraçando a sua cintura e puxando o pai para o abraço também. Quando o rosto dos dois se chocou no que seria o beijo mais estranho do mundo se Harry não tivesse sido rápido, Draco estava nas nuvens. Logo desceu quando o moreno o empurrou para longe. Mas antes, sentiu o perfume amadeirado do loiro, que combinava muito com ele próprio. Forte, masculino, e... Aristocrático.

"Mesmo? Mesmo mesmo?" Ela ricocheteava o olhar do loiro de volta para o moreno.

"Se seu pai quiser, é claro."

Harry sentiu o olhar de antecipação dos dois sobre si. Apertou a ponte do nariz e pôs uma mecha morena atrás da orelha.

"Se você conseguir convencer a sua mãe, nós veremos." Cedeu Potter. Era só impressão ou ele tinha consentido com tudo, absolutamente tudo, que Draco tinha proposto naquela tarde? Ficar perto do loiro era perigoso, Harry concluiu. Mais perigoso ainda seria ficar com ele em um país do qual não podia fugir, porque teriam um trabalho a fazer, e onde não podia gritar com ele, porque estava, de novo, fazendo um trabalho, e Draco poderia muito bem demiti-lo e desistir do favor.

"Eu não faço a mínima ideia do motivo de você precisar de uma equipe. Consegue convencer qualquer um pra ficar do seu lado sem ajuda nenhuma, com essa sua língua inescrupulosa." Harry resmungou mais para si mesmo do que para o loiro. Ele sorriu com o elogio.

"Eu gosto de pessoas que me divertem de várias maneiras muito diferentes. Na maioria das vezes, contrato eficiência, e quase que chamo Diggory. Ele sempre foi um homem muito... eficiente." Draco falava com a maior naturalidade, como se fosse uma prática normalíssima em sua empresa a contratação de funcionários como macacos de circo, ou como o que Harry pensou Draco ter implicado com sua última afirmação.

"O que diabos você quer dizer com isso?"

Draco bateu atrás do ombro de Harry com a palma e repousou a mão ali.

"Nossas pendências foram resolvidas. Apareça no meu escritório para assinar o contrato. Sem desculpas dessa vez." Dito isso, Harry, em resposta, virou o corpo de Malfoy com um puxão violento pelo pulso e encadeou seu olhar verde com o azul-gelo do outro. Surpreendido, Malfoy olhou para o aperto e depois voltou para o olhá-lo. Podia ter ficado irritado, mas só estava muito admirado.

"Nossas pendências estão longe de serem resolvidas." Disse, e sorriu do mesmo jeito que Draco vinha lhe sorrindo a tarde inteira. "Apareço no seu escritório amanhã." Harry largou o pulso do loiro e ele imediatamente levou uma mão para esfregá-lo. Enquanto consertava sua própria camisa, que tivera seu punho desalinhado, ele chamou Lily e acenou para Draco com um gesto de cabeça.

No meio do caminho, no entanto, Potter deu meia-volta.

"E eu também sei te fazer corar." Disse, repetindo o gesto do loiro e tapeando com a palma o peito dele rapidamente.

Só que Draco estava boquiaberto demais para fazer qualquer coisa, e só quando viu o bruxo sair pela porta foi que ele tomou seus sentidos novamente. Olhou para baixo e suspirou, um sorriso bobo e intrometido dando presença,

"Se as coisas continuarem assim, vou ter mesmo que chamar o Diggory pra me dar uma mãozinha." Brincou. Bateu levemente no meio das pernas e, num gesto que se assemelharia àqueles de lutadores de boxe, ele estralou o pescoço e alongou os braços, pulando duas vezes onde estava.

Draco Malfoy estava feliz demais com o rumo das coisas.

* * *

><p>Que maneira merda de terminar um capítulo! Mudei a idade da Lily pra ela ficar mais novinha. Eu também não reli o capítulo porque sempre acabo achando um bilhão de defeitos e fico desanimada e daí passo mil anos relendo e daí não posto nunca. The struggle is real.<p> 


End file.
